


Resilience.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [76]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, POV Bellamy Blake, Soft Bellamy Blake, The 100 (TV) Season 3, Worried Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "reader getting tortured in front of Bellamy, and reader is like I can handle it, but then it gets bad so Bellamy breaks to save her, maybe Bellamy has to get reader medical attention quickly cause she's really hurt?"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Resilience.

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **a/n:** I genuinely love this piece, hope you will too. Thank you for bearing with me while I disappeared.

**BELLAMY'S POV**

That day had started like any other, going to my spot for patrol, making sure everything went smoothly around camp, meeting Y/N for lunch with the rest of our friends that were done with their duties and then I was supposed to have a double shift that afternoon but I was assigned a mission to get some supplies to Abby who was in Polis; the trip was simple, only having to look out for Jaha and his army of chipped but we knew not many people had taken them at camp so we doubted the Grounders would listen to him. Since I'd be gone probably till the next morning, I decided to ask Y/N to come with me.

\- "Will we stay in Polis?" -Y/N looked at me as we drove through the forest- "Or will you refuse to stay there for longer than you have to and we'll be driving at night?"

\- "We can stay there if you want." -I glanced at her for a second- "It's not safe out here at night."

\- "Or ever now really." -Y/N sighed, seeing her moving her head to look out of the window- "Jaha always comes with trouble."

\- "Hey, it'll be okay."

\- "I know, I know. I just wished it could all go back to how it was after we fought the Mountain."

\- "As long as you're with me..."

\- "As long as you don't get bored of me."

Y/N chuckled as I moved my hand to her thigh, her own wrapping around mine so I took it to my lips, planting a quick kiss to the top of it before moving it back down, her hand on top of mine then as I simply rested my own on her thigh, squeezing lightly, keeping my eyes on the road. I had been so lucky to find Y/N, to have her in my life and I still had trouble believing she had fallen for me just like I had fallen for her. Our life had been perfect for weeks, exactly how I wanted it to be, how she deserved to live but, somehow, everything good always came to an end on Earth. And I thought having to be on our feet all the time was it, but I had been wrong.

We were about 45 to 30 minutes outside of Polis, having spent the trip laughing with Y/N, talking about anything because conversation between us was easy, telling her about my morning as she told me about hers, she telling me about all she wanted to do while we were in Polis, suggesting we took a couple of days off for ourselves... I had to agree; we had barely had time to be alone together, being extremely tired at night so just settling for falling asleep together. I was always around Y/N, but I missed just being with her, without anything to do, nothing to worry about; considering the work we had been doing for the last two months, I agreed two days off would hurt no one.

\- "Where are we staying?"

\- "I think Clarke said Lexa would offer us a room in the Tower."

\- "Huh, look at that." -Y/N nodded satisfied, patting my thigh- "We're royalty now."

\- "I mean..."

\- "Oh, yes, King of the Camp, how could I forget."

\- "Your sarcasm would hurt my ego if I didn't know how much you enjoy playing the Queen."

\- "That's because I am a great Queen, look at me!"

I had a snarky remark at the tip of my tongue, but not getting the time to speak it out loud as a tree fell in front of the Rover, instinctively moving my hand in front of Y/N even if she was wearing her seatbelt, forcing the car to come to a stop, hearing a tree falling behind us. _Ambush._ Before I could ask Y/N to move to the back, her door opened, a Grounder cutting her seatbelt and pulling her with him when another did the same to me, gagging me as I kept screaming for Y/N, knocking me out, not able to see where we were going.

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

It had been such a great day, of course, something had to go wrong. When I came back to my senses after the Grounder who took me knocked me out, I was tied to a chair by my hands and feet in a room I couldn't recognize, bare feet in a pool of water, cables going to different places of my body, gulping as my brain put the pieces together, trying to focus my eyes, looking around me but there wasn't much light.

\- "We can start."

I couldn't see who was talking, turning my head in time to see a Grounder walking my way but they looked... weird. _Chipped. Allie._

 _-_ "Where the hell is Bellamy!"

\- "Y/N!"

As I heard him call my name, another light turned on in front of me, having to blink hard a couple of times, finally able to see him, realizing the way he was in front of me was exactly a mirror of how I stood. They were going to torture us. I hoped it'd be me, I hoped they'd do it all to me and leave Bellamy alone, I hoped they'd let him live. I felt the tears in my eyes, both from fear and rage, taking in a deep breath.

\- "I'm okay."

I nodded as I heard him ask, answering and going to ask him but being cut before we could actually hold a conversation, seeing as they gagged him and I feared that meant they were going to start with him, watching as he struggled against his ties and gag, knowing he was screaming my name, telling him I was okay until a fist hit my jaw, almost making me choke, unable to breathe for a second before the Grounder took my face in his hands.

\- "We have questions." -he took a step back- "You will answer."

\- "I don't think so."

\- "Then you die."

\- "So be it."

I had no idea what they wanted but I knew that, if they chose to focus on me, they wouldn't touch Bellamy; I also knew someone would eventually realize we were missing and send help. I just hoped I'd last enough for help to get here to save Bellamy. That was all I wanted: Bellamy to live. I heard something turning on, an electric click somewhere around me, gulping as I realized what that meant.

\- "Let's begin."

I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves, get my body to relax, remain calm... I thought of my happy place, if I could get there, maybe this would hurt less. But I didn't have time to even think of it as the first shock came almost immediately, letting out a painful scream, hearing Bellamy going crazy. I knew I had to keep it together; I knew Bellamy would get worse the more pain I showed... I couldn't do that to him.

\- "Bellamy, I can take it." -I tried to sound as convincing as I could- "It's okay."

I knew I could do it. For him.

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I knew my wrists and ankles were bleeding but I wouldn't stop, I couldn't, they were torturing Y/N in front of me and I knew she wouldn't budge, she wouldn't give in, she wouldn't speak... she'd die before telling them anything. I couldn't watch her die in front of me. Why did they start with her, why not me? I'd have given anything to be in her position now. I was forced to look as they hit her and shook her, as her body convulsed and she started bleeding, as she stopped breathing once and they brought her back to keep up their sick game.

\- "Please!" -I begged as loud as I could against my gag, it was covered in my saliva now, hard against the corners of my lips- "Please!"

But no one listened, no one even made a sign of knowing I was still there, the three Grounders too focused on Y/N, one of them asking questions, another one in charge of the machine killing the love of my life in front of my eyes and the other simply... watching, waiting like a hungry panther. I wanted to rip their heads off.

The more I struggled, the more I felt the ties on my wrists loosening, so I kept it up. _Hold on, Y/N, I'm coming, love_. I finally felt my wrists lose enough to move but I still had to free my feet. Y/N screamed again, shaking so hard, the man that was simply watching had to move to hold her down, using something to push down on her shoulders instead of touching her. That gave me enough time to set my feet free, not even looking where I stepped as I ran up to the first Grounder with the metallic tray they had used to put my feet in water, hitting him on the head as hard as I could, watching him fall but not dwelling on it as the one holding Y/N came at me; I was so angry, I could barely think of the pain on my feet from stepping on who knew what, using all I had against the man, bitting his neck and watching him fall in front of me as the last one grabbed my back, throwing me against the wall and trying to choke me, patting next to me until I found something to use, stabbing her with a metallic bar, pushing her away from me. I took a second to make sure they were all dead.

\- "Y/N! Y/N!"

I ran up to her, dropping to my knees, feeling my legs on fire, holding her face, feeling the tears rolling down my eyes as I checked her pulse.

\- "I got it."

I could've sworn I made that up if it weren't because she actually opened her eyes but I could tell she couldn't keep them like that, kissing her forehead, quickly freeing her.

\- "I got you." -I picked her up, feeling a sharp pain on my leg, realizing one of them had cut my thigh but I didn't have the time to lick my wounds, Y/N needed me- "You're going to be okay."

I had no clue where we were or if there'll be more of them around but knowing they were all connected I knew they'd eventually show up so I had to get her out of there as fast as I could. She needed medical help now. I rushed through the corridor behind the door, praying to whoever was listening that we were somewhere I could recognize. I felt Y/N's head giving in against my chest just as we got out of the building, seeing it was dawn time.

\- "Hey, hey, don't, come on, Y/N."

\- "I got it."

I chuckled as she smiled, feeling her squeeze the back of my neck, looking around us, recognizing the place; we were even closer to Polis than we had been when they caught us and the Rover was right there. I had a gun hidden under the copilot's seat. We were going to make it. 

\- "There!"

I looked behind us, seeing three more Grounders coming after us so I shot running towards the Rover, throwing the copilot's door open, putting Y/N on it and grabbing my gun, shooting the first two and killing them as the third one was still far away, turning to Y/N, putting on her seatbelt and closing the door, shooting at the man coming after us, hitting him on the leg before I rushed to my door, jumping in and starting the Rover, thanking the Gods as it started without problems, starting to drive away from there.

\- "Don't fall asleep, Y/N; come on, baby, fight."

\- "I'm awake."

Her voice was weak, glancing at her for a second, seeing she had her lips parted, knowing she had trouble breathing, wishing the damn rover would move faster, as fast as my heart was beating as I feared Y/N would die because I had taken too long to break free, too long to get her home; it was my fault, I had asked her to come, she had been there because of me, she was hurt because I hadn't wanted to be away from her for not even 24 hours and now that could cost her her life. The only thing I could feel was panic alongside a deep feeling of anguish that morphed into anxiety as Y/N started coughing, watching the blood on her lips, taking her hand in mine, squeezing, talking to her, praying this wouldn't be the end. I couldn't lose Y/N, I'd lose myself if she died. If she was gone, I was as good as dead.

\- "Bell...."

\- "We're almost there, the doors are right there, see?"

\- "I love you."

\- "No, no, no, Y/N!"

I looked at her, seeing her body giving in against the seatbelt, pushing the Rover to go faster, busting through the doors, hoping Abby would be there already as I had radioed them, moving my hands to Y/N's body, to her neck, trying to find her pulse, but my body was shaky and I couldn't find it, screaming and hitting the wheel. I had never felt such terror in my life, finally getting to Abby, jumping out of the car, and running to Y/N's side, screaming at Abby that Y/N was unresponsive, Grounders coming with a stretcher and pulling her with them after Abby, my body giving in, falling flat on my face and it all went black.

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

Waking up had never been so painful, and I had felt a lot of pain since the dropship landed. I had no clue as to where I was, looking around in a panic, only remembering fragments of what had happened after the shocks became too much for me handle, attempting to move from where I was laying, about to scream for Bellamy, fearing he'd be hurt... or worse.

\- "Hey, hey, baby, it's okay."

I heard Bellamy before I saw him, his hands on my shoulders, keeping me steady and laying me down, finally focusing my eyes on him, feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks, moving my arms up but it hurt, unable to do what I wanted but he seemed to understand, laying slightly over me, kissing my neck as he hugged me while I struggled to wrap my arms around him. I felt an immense sense of relief taking over everything else, unable to stop crying, not wanting to let go in case I was dead and this was all a dream.

\- "You're okay." -he moved back, moving his hands over my face- "It's not a dream."

\- "It feels like one." -I chuckled, taking his face in my hands- "Except for the pain."

\- "I can call Abby to get you some painkillers."

\- "No, don't leave, please."

\- "I never will."

He leaned towards me, finally kissing me, tasting blood but not knowing if it was mine or his, breathing him in as he rested his forehead against mine. I had been so scared they'd hurt him, so scared I wouldn't be able to keep it up and they'd go after him and... I couldn't even finish that thought, it was too painful. I smiled as I felt his lips grazing my skin, kissing my jaw, my cheek, my nose... Opening my eyes again as he moved back, now able to see the bruises on his face, looking around, seeing he was laying in a big bed with me, him having his feet and legs wrapped up.

\- "What happened."

\- "I'm okay, Y/N."

\- "That's not what those wraps are telling me."

\- "Then you better not look under this sheet."

\- "Bellamy."

I knew I'd be covered in wraps and bandages because I had felt the blood and the pain but him... he was supposed to be okay; from what I could remember, they hadn't touched him. I licked my lips, trying to remember. He picked me up and took me to the Rover. Running. Bare feet.

\- "You are hurt because you carried me out of there."

\- "And I'll do it again."

\- "Bellamy, I..."

\- "Hey, I'm okay, you're the one those..."

\- "I'm okay." -I pulled him to me, running my thumb over his cheek- "I told you I had it."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "Better me than you."

\- "That's what I think." -he leaned against me- "Better me than you."

\- "I'm okay." -I kissed his chin as it was the closest bit of him to me- "You saved me."

\- "It took me too much, you could... and I..."

\- "Hey, you saved me." -I moved my hand to pull him closer to me, Bellamy leaning completely against me, his face next to mine on the pillow- "I love you."

\- "You're so strong." -he kissed my lips gently, his thumb running over my jaw- "And I was terrified."

\- "I was too, but that's in the past now, okay?" -I closed my eyes, taking his hand on mine, resting it over my abdomen carefully, interlacing our fingers together- "I love you."

\- "Okay."

\- "I'm so tired."

\- "Get some rest, we're taking a week off." -I felt his lips on my forehead- "I won't move from here."

I sighed relieved as Bellamy snuggled next to me, feeling his nose against my neck, chuckling softly as it ticked me. This day could've ended up in misery but, as he always did, Bellamy managed to turn it on its back and save us both; save me. I wasn't sure how long it'd take me to recover, or if I'd be able to trust a Grounder again after the trauma but what I knew and all I truly cared about now was knowing Bellamy was safe, knowing I would be okay and that we were together. That was all I needed.

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Your daily reminder to leave me some feedback, s'il vous plaît.**  
> 


End file.
